


[podfic] but i'm Wishing in my Head

by arkadyevna



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Birthday, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Older Noctis Lucis Caelum, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Episode Ignis Verse 2, Voiceteam Mystery Box, voiceteam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28765548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkadyevna/pseuds/arkadyevna
Summary: Podfic ofbut i'm Wishing in my HeadbyGweiYeoWeo.But now, he imagines they could face each other, eye to eye, a warm proud smile on his father’s lips and unfettered love in his eyes, hair no longer graying and every trace of fatigue wiped out along with the glaring veins and deep wrinkles. And he imagines himself, returning it all in full as Regis places a sturdy but gentle hand on his shoulder.Years after the Decade of Darkness, Insomnia is still rebuilding and the world still healing. Life goes on, and that's all Noctis could ever ask for.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum & Regis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2
Collections: MysteryBox: Lavender Menace, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	[podfic] but i'm Wishing in my Head

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pata (beingzen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingzen/gifts).
  * Inspired by [but i'm Wishing in my Head](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26202829) by [GwiYeoWeo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwiYeoWeo/pseuds/GwiYeoWeo). 



****

**Original:** [but i'm Wishing in my Head](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26202829) by GwiYeoWeo. 

**Reader and Cover Artist:** [arkadyevna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkadyevna/pseuds/arkadyevna/works). 

**Relationship(s):** Noctis Lucis Caelum & Regis Lucis Caelum. 

**Rating:** General Audiences.

**Warnings:** Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings.

**Length:** 00:10:06

**Complete MP3 Link:** [follow link to download!](https://www.mediafire.com/file/vaxs12uu6nlp6xf/%255BFFXV%255D_but_i%2527m_Wishing_in_my_Head.mp3/file) : **7.19 MB**

Ta, listeners~!

**Author's Note:**

> Recorded for Voiceteam Mystery Box for Day 2 - In Their Shoes Challenge, as a gift for [Pata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingzen/pseuds/Pata). Made with the loving and phenomenal support of the indominable Team Lavender Menace!!! Thank you so much to [GwiYeoWeo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwiYeoWeo/pseuds/GwiYeoWeo) for their permission to podfic, and for writing this emotional little gem.


End file.
